Fanfiction mode d'emploi
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Recueil d'OS - ...ou comment expliquer les fonctionnements de certains agents du NCIS. Qu'est-ce-qu'un Gibbs ? Où trouver DiNozzo ? Qui est vraiment McGee ? Peut-on approcher Ziva ? Comment connaître Abby ? Tout ça et plus encore expliqué à travers les termes de la fanfiction !
1. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**J'étais en train de réfléchir à la suite de mes différentes fics quand j'ai eu une idée de génie, bon d'accord génie c'est peut-être exagéré. **

**J'adresse également un petit message à mon souffleur d'idées : non, il n'y en aura pas d'autre du même style, Gibbs c'est suffisant, je ne vais pas faire tous les agents!**

* * *

**Fanfiction mode d'emploi**

**...ou comment expliquer (en partie) le fonctionnement de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

.

**Définition**

**Fanfiction :** Récit fictif sur une série. Synonyme : épisode virtuel.

**Gibbs :** Homme à l'âge indéterminé (ne pas spéculer sur le sujet pour conserver son intégrité physique), en parfaite santé (ou presque, a besoin de lunettes à cause de sa presbitie), accro à la caféine (café noir sans sucre), agent spécial du Naval Criminal Investigative Service (abrégé N.C.I.S.), ancien sniper des marines au grade de sergent artilleur (on reste toujours marine selon lui), suit cinquante et une règles dans la vie (écrites contrairement aux rumeurs), actuellement célibataire (a été marié quatre fois).

**Point commun :** Tous deux ont besoin d'être expliqué.

.

**Les découvrir**

**Fanfiction :** La première rencontre a lieu par hasard ou à la suite de recherches.

**Gibbs :** La première rencontre a lieu par hasard, à la suite de recherches ou (plus généralement) sous la contrainte.

**Point commun :** La première rencontre est décisive. Nos choix futurs de les revoir sont déterminés à ce moment précis.

.

**Avant eux (titre, statut, auteur, s****érie, genre, personnage, résumé, saison, disclaimer**** et n****ote de l'auteur)**

**Fanfiction :** Des précisions sont apportées sur le récit, avant lui.

**Gibbs :** Père : Jackson Gibbs, pilote. Mère : décédée, aucune autre information.

**Point commun :** À prendre absolument en compte pour les éclairer.

.

**Titre**

**Fanfiction :** Inscription à son début pour en annoncer le contenu.

**Gibbs :** Deux exemples : Agent spécial ou Deep Six.

**Point commun :** Ne permet pas de se faire une idée précise de ce qui nous attend, pour le meilleur …ou pour le pire!

.

**Statut**

**Fanfiction :** Indique si elle est en cours d'écriture ou terminée.

**Gibbs :** Vivant.

**Point commun :** Peut changer à tout instant.

.

**Auteur**

**Fanfiction :** Son créateur.

**Gibbs :** Erreur! C'est McGee l'auteur de Deep Six, pas lui.

**Point commun :** Mais puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas Gibbs l'auteur!

.

**Série**

**Fanfiction :** Nom de la série correspondant à l'univers de la fanfiction.

**Gibbs :** Nom donné à l'enfilade de café qu'il ingurgite et aux enquêtes successives qu'il dirige.

**Point commun :** Permettent de situer le sujet et d'amorcer un début d'explication.

.

**Genre**

**Fanfiction :** Romance, drame, aventure, humour, policier...

**Gibbs :** Synonyme : humeur.

**Point commun :** Changeant, mais l'un moins que l'autre.

.

**Personnage**

**Fanfiction :** Personne mise en action.

**Gibbs :** L'est dans le roman Deep Six.

**Point commun :** Synonymes.

.

**Résumé**

**Fanfiction :** Présentation sommaire du récit, avant goût.

**Gibbs :** Se reporter à la définition.

**Point commun :** Fortement conseillé avant de les aborder.

.

**Saison**

**Fanfiction :** Permet de situer le récit.

**Gibbs :** Sa tenue vestimentaire ne prend pas en compte le changement de saison, son humeur non plus.

**Point commun :** Aucun rapport.

.

**Disclaim****er**

**Fanfiction :** Avertissement de l'auteur pour préciser que l'univers et les personnages de la série sur laquelle il écrit ne sont pas sa propriété.

**Gibbs :** Avertissement nécessaire avant de l'affronter pour éviter toute dégradation de son intégrité physique et mentale. Tout le monde tient à les conserver pleinement.

**Point commun :** Problèmes avérés dans un futur (très) proche en cas de son non respect. Les autres agents du NCIS tiennent à rappeller qu'il faut enregistrer sur vos téléphones le numéro des urgences et de l'hôpital psychatrique le plus proche, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

.

**Notes de l'auteur**

**Fanfiction :** Précisions variées à son sujet.

**Gibbs :** Ne prend que rarement (jamais?) en compte les notes de service et celles du directeur (le service compta attend toujours la visite de l'agent Gibbs au sujet d'amendes pour excès de vitesse à répétition).

**Point commun :** Importantes, elles ne sont pas prises en compte à leur juste valeur. Elles sont dans certains cas, sans intérêt.

.

**Les types (drabble, OS, ship, slash)**

**Fanfiction :** Il en existe plusieurs la définissant sur sa taille et son contenu.

**Gibbs :** Homme, caucasien, 175-80 cm, 75 kilos, yeux bleus, bonne constitution physique.

**Point commun :** C'est la première impression qui fait tout.

.

**Drabble**

**Fanfiction :** Récit de cent mots seulement.

**Gibbs :** Il sait parler?

**Point commun :** Soit on comprend tout, soit on comprend rien.

.

**One Shot (O.S.)**

**Fanfiction :** Récit court de quelques paragraphes, un seul chapitre.

**Gibbs :** Devise du sniper (Semper Fidelis est la devise de tous les marines).

**Point commun :** C'est court à chaque fois et ça laisse sur sa faim.

.

**Ship**

**Fanfiction : **Récit sur la romance de deux héros devant obligatoirement aller ensemble pour l'auteur.

**Gibbs :** C'est pas un bateau ça?

**Point commun : **Vous croyer franchement qu'il y en a un?

.

**Slash**

**Fanfiction :** Récit axé sur la relation homosexuelle de deux personnages.

**Gibbs :** Au vu du nombre de ses relations (quatre mariages, nombre indéterminé de compagnes), de l'échec de celles-ci (trois divorces, nombre indéterminé de séparations), et de son célibat (encore), un changement d'orientation sexuelle n'est pas à écarter.

**Point commun :** Il est aimé ou haït, pas de juste milieu.

.

**Prologue**

**Fanfiction :** Prélude de l'histoire, avant-propos.

**Gibbs :** Coup de téléphone annonçant une enquête.

**Point commun :** Le début des ennuis généralement.

.

**Histoire**

**Fanfiction :** Les deux sont synonymes.

**Gibbs :** Suite à des menaces, dont je tairai la nature et la provenance (noter tout de même l'odeur de café qui se dégage de la lettre de menace de mort), je me vois dans l'incapacité de vous expliquer de quoi il retourne pour le sujet.

**Point commun :** Impossible à donner, se reportez à l'explication ci-dessus.

.

**Épilogue **

**Fanfiction :** Conclusion de l'histoire, ce qu'il se passe, s'est passé après l'histoire.

**Gibbs :** Toujours en vie, donc aucun. Possibilité de donner ceux de ses enquêtes et ex-femmes. Ça intéresse quelqu'un?

**Point commun :** Aucun.

.

**Review(s)**

**Fanfiction :** Commentaire(s) laissé(s) par le lecteur d'une fanfiction où il exprime à l'auteur son avis sur ce qu'il vient de lire.

**Gibbs :** Félicitation(s) adressée(s) à ses agents pour les féliciter de leur travail.

**Point commun :** Dans les deux cas, attendu(s) fébrilement.

.

**Postérité**

**Fanfiction :** Donnera, ou non, l'envie de lire les autres écrits de l'auteur ou les fanfictions de la série.

**Gibbs :** Donnera, ou non, l'envie de le revoir, décision sans appel (aucun revirement connu à ce jour quelle que soit la décision).

**Point commun :** On notera qu'il s'agit d'envie, pas de besoin.

.

**Postérité de ces indications**

**Fanfiction :** Éclaircissement probant de vos futures lectures.

**Gibbs :** Aucune, personne n'arrive à le cerner (psys inclus... surtout les psys!).

**Point commun :** Oubli de toutes ces indications quelques minutes après avoir fermé cette page.

* * *

**J'avoue que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite. C'est du pur délire, on est d'accord hein!**

**Et vous, votre avis?**


	2. Anthony DiNozzo Junior

**En voilà un autre sur le même modèle que le précédent. Cette fois, c'est Tony qui est passé au crible.**

* * *

**Fanfiction mode d'emploi**

**...ou comment expliquer (en partie) le fonctionnement de Anthony DiNozzo Junior**

.

**Définition**

**Fanfiction :** Récit fictif sur une série. Synonyme : épisode virtuel.

**Tony :** Homme né le 13 septembre 1968 (susceptible sur le sujet), cinéphile, mis en pension à l'âge de onze ans, aime son café avec beaucoup de sucre (moka de Jamaïque de préférence), faire des blagues stupides (mais pas de son point de vue), parler, emmerder son monde (activité favorite), conduit une Ford Mustang Cabriolet (les deux précédentes ont fini en cendre).

**Point commun :** Tous deux ont besoin d'éclaircissements.

.

**Les découvrir**

**Fanfiction :** La première rencontre a lieu par hasard ou à la suite de recherches.

**Tony :** C'est toujours lui qui vous trouve.

**Point commun :** La majorité de la population normalement constitué aura tendance à fuir l'agent.

.

**Avant eux (titre, statut, auteur, s****érie, genre, personnage, résumé, saison, disclaimer**** et n****ote de l'auteur)**

**Fanfiction :** Des précisions sont apportées sur le récit, avant lui.

**Tony :** Un roman ne suffirait pas pour cela. Évitez le et demandez à ses collègues de vous aider à sa place.

**Point commun :** Vous en voyez un?

.

**Titre**

**Fanfiction :** Inscription à son début pour en annoncer le contenu.

**Tony :** Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

**Point commun :** Lorsque il se présente à vous avec sa plaque, suivez le sans faire d'histoire. Si il dit Tony DiNozzo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mesdemoiselles fuyez!

.

**Statut**

**Fanfiction :** Indique si elle est en cours d'écriture ou terminée.

**Tony :** Vivant, actualisation de l'information toutes les dix secondes de part les envie de meurtres qu'il attire sur sa personne (a collé McGee à son clavier, volé le portable de Ziva et son sandwich, oublié le café de Gibbs, pas rendu son rapport...).

**Point commun :** Peut changer, l'un plus rapidement que l'autre.

.

**Auteur**

**Fanfiction :** Son créateur.

**Tony :** Père : Anthony DiNozzo (Sénior) "la magouille", soit disant homme d'affaires. Mère : de son nom de jeune fille Padington, décédée en 1976.

**Point commun :** On comprend tout de suite beaucoup de choses!

.

**Série**

**Fanfiction :** Nom de la série correspondant à l'univers de la fanfiction.

**Tony :** DiNozzo

**Point commun :** Le nom vous éclaire tout de suite sur ce qui vous attend.

.

**Genre**

**Fanfiction :** Romance, drame, aventure, humour, policier...

**Tony :** Cite le meilleur film selon lui de chaque genre avec résumés, imitations, renseignements et citations à l'appui. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour les dix ans à venir?

**Point commun :** Chacun est un genre à lui seul.

.

**Personnage**

**Fanfiction :** Personne mise en action.

**Tony :** Incarne son propre rôle.

**Point commun :** L'un est exemple de l'autre.

.

**Résumé**

**Fanfiction :** Présentation sommaire du récit, avant goût.

**Tony :** Agent (il paraît en tous cas), Don Juan, chieur, gamin et clown.

**Point commun :** Si vous n'êtes pas encore dégouté, poursuivez.

.

**Saison**

**Fanfiction :** Permet de situer le récit.

**Tony :** Et une pizza quatre saisons, une!

**Point commun :** Hem...

.

**Disclaim****er**

**Fanfiction :** Avertissement de l'auteur pour préciser que l'univers et les personnages de la série sur laquelle il écrit ne sont pas sa propriété.

**Tony :** Fuyez!

**Point commun :** Je viens de vous le dire, fuyez!

.

**Notes de l'auteur**

**Fanfiction :** Précisions variées à son sujet.

**Tony :** Ne lui en demandez pas!

**Point commun :** Ses collègues du NCIS vous informe qu'il y a pénurie de bouchons d'oreille, donc si vous avez fait l'erreur de vouloir en savoir plus : nos pensées vont vers vous en cette épreuve difficile.

.

**Les types (drabble, OS, ship, slash)**

**Fanfiction :** Il en existe plusieurs la définissant sur sa taille et son contenu.

**Tony :** Il n'aurait pas pris du poids?

**Point commun :** Un regard suffit.

.

**Drabble**

**Fanfiction :** Récit de cent mots seulement.

**Tony :** Synonyme : ses rapports.

**Point commun :** Aussi court l'un que l'autre.

.

**One Shot (O.S.)**

**Fanfiction :** Récit court de quelques paragraphes, un seul chapitre.

**Tony :** Longueur de ses rapports lorsque son patron est derrière lui.

**Point commun :** Niveau longueur ça s'améliore!

.

**Ship**

**Fanfiction : **Récit sur la romance de deux héros devant obligatoirement aller ensemble pour l'auteur.

**Tony :** Ne va avec personne (pour l'instant).

**Point commun :** Antithétiques.

.

**Slash**

**Fanfiction :** Récit axé sur la relation homosexuelle de deux personnages.

**Tony :** Profondément hétéro.

**Point commun :** Totalement opposés.

.

**Prologue**

**Fanfiction :** Prélude de l'histoire, avant-propos.

**Tony :** Sa première phrase de la journée décide de l'humeur de son entourage pour sa durée.

**Point commun :** Ou vous allez adorer ou vous auriez mieux fait de rester couché.

.

**Histoire**

**Fanfiction :** Les deux sont synonymes.

**Tony :** Il était une fois...

**Point commun :** Demain on y est encore.

.

**Épilogue **

**Fanfiction :** Conclusion de l'histoire, ce qu'il se passe, s'est passé après.

**Tony :** Soulagement intense de son entourage sitôt qu'il a disparu de leur champ de vision.

**Point commun :** Laisse rarement sur sa fin, généralement on est content d'y arriver.

.

**Review(s)**

**Fanfiction :** Commentaire(s) laissé(s) par le lecteur d'une fanfiction où il exprime à l'auteur son avis sur ce qu'il vient de lire.

**Tony :** Attend les félicitations de son patron.

**Point commun :** Très très attendus!

.

**Postérité**

**Fanfiction :** Donnera, ou non, l'envie de lire les autres écrits de l'auteur ou les fanfictions de la série.

**Tony :** Si vous n'êtes pas trop dégoûté, sachez qu'il y a un poste de libre au NCIS.

**Point commun :** Les avis sont partagés.

.

**Postérité de ces indications**

**Fanfiction :** Éclaircissement probant de vos futures lectures.

**Tony :** Vous voulez toujours le rencontrer?

**Point commun :** Oubli de toutes ces indications quelques minutes après avoir fermé cette page.


	3. Timothy McGee

**Et je récidive ! En voilà un autre avec de nouveaux termes et McGee passé au crible.**

**Je ne crois pas vous avoir remercié pour les reviews du dernier OS, donc je le fais maintenant : MERCI ! Et promis pour celles que vous me laisserez sur celui-là (ni voyez aucun sous-entendu là-dedans voyons) je répondrais à tout le monde.**

**Pour cet OS maintenant, j****e remercie le site « ffnetmodedemploi » et son merveilleux lexique de m'avoir éclairée grâce à ses définitions et découvrir d'autres.**

**Je ne les ai pas reprises. J'ai fait mes propres définitions (sauf pour bashing) en les axant sur les séries et non pas en restant général (films, téléfilms, séries, romans, mangas). Pour plus d'infos et des définitions plus complètes avec (parfois) leur origine, allez sur le site.**

**Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Fanfiction mode d'emploi **

**...ou comment expliquer (en partie) le fonctionnement de Timothy McGee**

.

**Définition**

**Fanfiction :** Récit fictif sur une série. Synonyme : épisode virtuel.

**McGee :** Timothy Mac Gee ou McGee, agent du NCIS, écrivain auteur de _Deep Six_ sous le pseudonyme Thom E Gemcity, geek tout droit sorti du M.I.T., naïf, égo à fleur de peau, a un grand nombre de surnoms (le bleu, McGeek, Seigneur des Elfes...).

**Point commun :** Ont besoin d'être expliqué.

.

**Beta-reader/Beta-lecteur**

**Fanfiction :** Personne corrigeant une histoire avant sa publication.

**McGee :** Lui il écrit, il ne corrige pas.

**Point commun :** Opposés.

.

**Canon**

**Fanfiction :** Qui se conforme à l'histoire originale.

**McGee :** On peut l'accuser de plagiat dans ses romans.

**Point commun :** Impossible à déterminer puisque l'agent a mis un temps relativement long avant de comprendre ce qu'était un canon dans ce contexte. Il faudrait penser à le signaler aux personnes en charge de la rédaction des dictionnaires pour ajouter ce sens en plus de ceux « arme à projectiles » et « superbe femme ».

.

**Spoiler**

**Fanfiction :** Allusions et/ou informations plus ou moins importantes à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série et qui n'a pas encore été diffusé dans d'autres pays que celui d'origine.

**McGee :** N'est pas médium.

**Point commun :** L'agent ne voit pas l'avenir, il est donc dans l'incapacité de fournir de telles informations.

.

**Prequel / préquelle**

**Fanfiction :** Raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avant, mais est écrit après.

**McGee :** Raconte comment son partenaire a préparé son collage à son clavier après avoir été victime de son piège.

**Point commun :** Il existe beaucoup trop d'exemples pour réussir à en choisir un particulier. Le précédent est toute fois très représentatif des autres.

.

**Sequel / séquelle**

**Fanfiction :** Suite de l'histoire, la reprend après le dernier chapitre de l'histoire précédente ou bien plus tard. C'est ce qui donne les tomes un, deux, trois...

**McGee :** Comment il a réussi à se décoller de son clavier.

**Point commun :** Le premier est la théorie, le second la pratique.

.

**POV**

**Fanfiction :** Acronyme anglophone signifiant en français "point de vue". Il s'agit de celui d'un personnage dont le nom est précisé après.

**McGee :** Son POV est retranscrit dans ses ouvrages.

**Point commun :** Il est à noter que l'agent a également un acronyme : SDPDT (Souffre Douleur Préféré De Tony).

.

**NdA**

**Fanfiction :** Note de l'auteur.

**McGee :** Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes serait fortuite. C'est à peu près ce qui est noté en début de roman de sa part.

**Point commun :** La note de l'agent dans son livre est mensongère. Des poursuites judiciaires ne seront pas lancées à son encontre, en revanche il lui est recommandé de surveiller ses arrières. Ses sources d'inspiration n'ont pas particulièrement apprécié _Deep Six_.

.

**TBC**

**Fanfiction :** To be continued, en français "à suivre".

**McGee :** « Tiens-bon chéri! » est ce que lui dit sa mère à chaque fois qu'il lui parle de son boulot.

**Point commun :** Aucun, les sens sont différents. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal remarquez.

.

**Cliffanger**

**Fanfiction :** Ce qui entretient l'AIPM! Il s'agit de terminer un chapitre en laissant un suspens important sur ce qu'il va advenir par la suite.

**McGee :** C'est pas un héros de film ça?

**Point commun :** L'agent a toujours quelques "difficultés" à comprendre le sens de certains mots.

.

**Bunny (plotbunny)**

**Fanfiction : **Idée qui obsède un auteur qui la met par écrit au plus vite.

**McGee :** A déclaré : « Je connais! C'est lui qui dit « Quoi de neuf docteur? », vous savez le lapin des cartoons, Bugs Bunny! ».

**Point commun :** Hem...

.

**Ficlet**

**Fanfiction :** Petite fanfiction de plus de cent mots mais de moins de mille mots

**McGee :** C'est ce qu'il appelle "écriture libre".

**Point commun :** C'est la même chose! Enfin il existe un point commun entre eux, yes!

.

**Song Fic :**

**Fanfiction :** Histoire écrite autour d'une chanson.

**McGee :** N'arrive pas à en écrire une faute d'avoir dénicher la chanson qui lui correspond.

**Point commun :** À venir...

.

**WIP (Work In Progress)**

**Fanfiction :** Signifie fic en cours. Elle est commencée, mais pas terminée au moment de sa publication.

**McGee :** Pour le boulot, il doit bien travailler, non?

**Point commun :** Les deux ont plutôt intérêt à être terminés rapidement sous peine de subir des "représailles".

.

**Hiatus**

**Fanfiction :** Fic arrêtée de façon temporaire ou définitive.

**McGee :** « Ce mot a plusieurs sens : deux voyelles qui se suivent dans le même mot ou entre deux mots ; coupure, décalage, rupture au sens figuré. »

**Point commun :** À venir dès que l'agent aura compris de quel sens on parle. Vous n'êtes pas pressé j'espère?

.

**OC (original character)**

**Fanfiction :** Personnage inventé par l'auteur.

**McGee :** Il en a inventé un certain nombre.

**Point commun :** Totalement inintéressant.

.

**OOC (out of character)**

**Fanfiction :** Le caractère du personnage est très éloigné de ce qu'il est dans la série.

**McGee :** Rêve que Tony arrête de lui faire des blagues stupides, ne soit plus aussi bavard, que Abby le voit autrement que comme un ami, que Gibbs comprenne ses explications geek, que..

**Point commun :** Faîtes preuve d'imagination!

.

**IC (in character)**

**Fanfiction :** Contraire de OOC. Les caractères des personnages sont fidèles à ce qu'ils sont dans la série.

**McGee :** Ça il sait le faire.

**Point commun :** Dans le second cas, les poursuites judiciaires sont possibles.

.

**Mary-Sue / Gary Stu**

**Fanfiction :** Appellation venant d'un personnage parodique créé en 1973 par Paula Smith. Dans une fanfiction personnage parfait (beauté, intelligence...) qui bat tous les méchants, fait tourner les cœurs, a un secret qui le rend plus fort et est au centre de l'histoire (vole la vedette aux héros habituels).

**McGee :** Agent spécial McGregor.

**Point commun :** L'agent DiNozzo a déclaré à ce propos « Tu peux toujours rêvé le bleu! ».

.

**Bashing**

**Fanfiction :** Caricaturer grossièrement un personnage jusqu'à le ridiculiser et le rendre responsable de tous les maux qui s'abattent sur le héros, parce qu'on ne l'aime pas.

**McGee :** Ce qui arrive régulièrement à certains de ses personnages lorsqu'il fait de l'écriture libre. Le nom DiNozzo revient souvent, mais il refuse de s'expliquer à ce sujet.

**Point commun :** L'agent a compris le sens de ce mot! Hip, hip, hourra!

.

**Postérité de ces indications**

**Fanfiction :** Éclaircissement probant de vos futures lectures.

**McGee :** Elles étaient déjà connues, non?

**Point commun :** Oubli de toutes ces indications quelques minutes après avoir fermé cette page.

* * *

**Comme les deux autres, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, j'espère que nous sommes d'accord!**

**Pour le bashing, j'ai remarqué que c'est ce qui arrive à Jeanne Benoit ou DiNozzo Sénior dans les fics NCIS très souvent et que je trouve fort dommage.**

**Sinon...**

**Votre avis m'intéresse!**

**Si ça vous dit, il me reste des termes non utilsés de fanfiction pour faire un autre OS. Celui-ci serait sur Ziva. Ca branche quelqu'un?**


	4. Ziva David

**Merci infiniment pour les coms!**

**sirius : **Le résulat n'est donc pas si catastrophique que ça! J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi!

**MC : **Non, tu n'es pas folle voyons, quelle idée! Et c'est quel passage qui t'a tant plu? Pour Ziva, comme les autres, elle en prend pour son grade!

**Bones-NCIS : **Merci pour la mise en favori et ravi que ça t'es plu! J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là également!

**Abva :** On est d'accord pour le bashing! Pour Ziva, j'avoue que quand je me relis, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai mis. En même temps, j'avais déjà cette impression pour les autres, alors...

**Lucy-Diamond : **Super si ça t'a plu! Ziva est ton perso préféré? J'espère alors que cet OS ne te traumatisera pas!

**WJ : **Attention, j'ai pris ça en note, plus de bashing sur Sénior dans tes fics! Je n'oublierai pas! Et est-ce-que cet OS va te plaire?

**Diab'eau'lik : **Tant mieux si ça t'a fait rire! C'est fait pour!

**PBG : **"Un humour à la Gwenetsi", ce qui veut dire? Les OS ont l'air de t'avoir plu. Ai-je été à la hauteur pour celui-ci?

**Le nouvel OS à présent : **

**Je le trouve un peu moins réussi que le précédent, comme celui de Tony par rapport à celui avec Gibbs. ****Bien sûr, c'est encore une fois du grand n'importe quoi ! **

**J'ai fait passer McGee pour un idiot, Tony était infréquentable, Gibbs à considérer comme de la nitro (à manier avec précaution) et pour Ziva... je vous laisse découvrir !**

**Pour les définitions, j'ai de nouveau fait les miennes, à l'exception de Yaoi. Ce sont les derniers termes que j'ai en magasin, après fini. ****Si vous ne voyez pas humour, aventure, crime, mystère... c'est normal. Les sens sont évidents et je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt de les utiliser. Ils ne m'inspiraient pas non plus. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça soit grave au vu des autres !**

**Une dernière chose, cet OS**** fait plus interview que les autres.**

******Après tout ce blabla : bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Fanfiction mode d'emploi **

**...ou comment expliquer (en partie) le fonctionnement de Ziva David**

.

**Définition**

**Fanfiction :** Récit fictif sur une série. Synonyme : épisode virtuel.

**Ziva :** Ziva David, ancienne officier au MOSSAD (services secrets israéliens), naturalisée américaine depuis peu, vient de terminer sa probation en tant qu'agent du NCIS, sait tuer une personne de treize manière différentes avec un trombone, a toujours deux flingues sur elle, ne quitte pas son étoile de David (un pendentif en argent qu'elle porte autour du cou), aime le thé, parle neuf langues (dix avec celle de l'amour), profère régulièrement des menaces à l'encontre de son collègue du bureau en face du sien et à qui elle aimerait prendre le coupe-papier.

**Point commun :** Ont besoin d'être expliqué.

.

**Pairing**

**Fanfiction :** Couple(s) au centre de l'histoire annoncé(s) avant elle ou dans le résumé et dont les noms sont accolés, mélangés ou séparés par / ou x. La notion de couple refuse l'amalgame avec la romance qui est fait de façon un peu trop systématique par les lecteurs.

**Ziva :** « Comme le McAbby. »

**Point commun :** D'un côté la théorie, de l'autre la pratique. Les McAbby sont effectivement la manière dont est appelée le duo formé par Abby Sciuto et Timothy McGee par différents membres de l'agence lorsqu'ils doivent faire des miracles informatiques. Il est à noter que l'agent s'est aussitôt emparée d'une boite de trombones lorsqu'il a ensuite été mentionné le terme Tiva.

.

**Threesome**

**Fanfiction :** En français "ménage à trois".

**Ziva :** N'a eu qu'un commentaire à faire sur ce sujet : chacun sa vie.

**Point commun :** L'agent à commencer à nettoyer ses armes lorsque il lui a été demandé si elle serait prête à tenter l'expérience. Au vu de son attitude "légèrement" menaçante, il est préférable de passer à un autre sujet.

.

**Lemon / Lime**

**Fanfiction :** Scène de sexe explicite / non explicite.

**Ziva :** « C'est un citron jaune, non? »

**Point commun :** Vaut mieux pas.

.

**Yaoi **

**Fanfiction :** C'est une fiction du genre romance dont le couple principal, un couple d'hommes ou d'adolescents mâles matures, vit une histoire d'amour poussée, avec attouchements et/ou scènes de sexe détaillées ou non. En général, le Rating de ce genre de fic est M (NC-17). Cependant, toute fiction qui présente un couple d'hommes ou d'adolescents mâles matures, même en tant que couple secondaire, doit préciser dans son résumé qu'il y a "présence de YAOI" et demander aux mineurs et aux personnes n'appréciant pas ce genre ou ne souhaitant pas lire ce type de texte de s'abstenir.

**Ziva :** N'a pas compris le mot car ne parle pas cette langue.

**Point commun :** C'est avec regret (soyons honnête, il s'agit plutôt de soulagement) que je vous annonce qu'il n'y en a aucun puisque l'agent n'a pas compris le terme employé. Ou a fait mine de ne pas le comprendre, c'est possible aussi.

.

**Yuri ou femslash**

**Fanfiction :** Même chose que le Yaoi, mais avec des femmes.

**Ziva :** « Je ne parle toujours pas japonais. »

**Point commun :** Il faudra penser à vérifier si le premier terme (comme yaoi) est japonais ou mandarin. Quant au second... Peut-importe, l'agent n'a pas compris.

.

**Genres (Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort...) et sous-genres (Crossover, Darkfic, Deathfic, Fluff, Next gen, Portnaouak, SAP, School fic, Self-Insert, UA, Universe...)**

**Fanfiction :** Les sujets, thèmes qui sont au centre de l'histoire

**Ziva :** Femme, peau mate, yeux marrons...

**Point commun :** C'est à cet instant que le couteau affuté de l'agent a quitté sa main, lancé à toute vitesse.

.

**Friendship (Amitié)**

**Fanfiction :** Les relations entre amis.

**Ziva :** Amie avec les membres de son équipe.

**Point commun :** Même chose, enfin un point commun notable!

.

**Angst (Angoisse)**

**Fanfiction :** Torture physique et/ou mentale.

**Ziva :** S'est levée d'un bond avant de partir précipitamment lorsque le sujet Somalie a été abordée.

**Point commun :** L'agent n'est toujours pas revenu. Par contre, Gibbs oui...

.

**Hurt/Comfort (douleur, réconfort)**

**Fanfiction :** Un personnage s'en prend plein la gueule et se fait réconforter par un autre.

**Ziva :** « Tout le monde sait ce que c'est. »

**Point commun :** Suite à la rencontre il y a peu avec les agents Gibbs puis DiNozzo, nous en resterons là. Quelqu'un aurait des antidépresseurs sur lui?

.

**Crossover (ou Xover)**

**Fanfiction :** Mélange de deux (ou plus) séries dans une même histoire.

**Ziva :** La dernière fois qu'ils ont été à Los Angeles voir l'OPS, ça ne s'est pas formidablement terminé.

**Point commun :** Vous avez pas quelque chose de plus fort en médocs?

.

**Darkfic**

**Fanfiction :** Fic où le "gentil" devient le "méchant" ou fic très sombre dans les thèmes abordés comme les termes employés.

**Ziva :** S'est contentée d'un sourire sadique en jouant avec un coupe-papier.

**Point commun :** C'est moi ou il commence à faire très chaud ici?

.

**Deathfic**

**Fanfiction :** Le personnage principal meurt.

**Ziva :** « Vous ne souffrirez pas longtemps. »

**Point commun :** Heu... Sortez-moi de là!

.

**SAP**

**Fanfiction :** En français on dirait une fic guimauve (histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose) puissance maximale.

**Ziva :** « Sans aucun problème. »

**Point commun :** On va dire qu'il n'y a aucun sous-entendu dans ces propos, simplement une erreur de compréhension, hein!

.

**Fluff **

**Fanfiction :** Cette histoire pourrait être lue par de petits enfants. La phrase qui viendrait en la lisant serait « Oh, comme c'est mignon! ».

**Ziva :** A prononcé ce mot en mimant un coup de couteau donné sur une victime imaginaire.

**Point commun :** Vous êtes vraiment sûr que cette entrevue ne peut pas se terminer _maintenant_?

.

**Next gen (Nouvelle génération)**

**Fanfiction :** Histoire sur les enfants des héros.

**Ziva :** Les enfants seront d'actualité lorsque le père aura été trouvé.

**Point commun :** Une vraie réponse, enfin! Je peux partir à présent, non?

.

**Portnaouak**

**Fanfiction :** Grand n'importe quoi. Synonyme : Délire avec un grand "D".

**Ziva :** A seulement retenu le mot "port" et comme l'agent fait partie du service d'enquête criminelle de la marine...

**Point commun :** Dès que l'agent a compris de quoi il retourne, il sera possible de vous en faire part ...ou pas. Tout dépend de si une nouvelle rencontre avec l'agent est organisée pour le connaître. Non, il n'y en aura pas, jamais!

.

**School fic**

**Fanfiction :** Les héros sont lycéens.

**Ziva :**Si on prend en compte les différences d'âge entre les agents, lorsqu'elle avait à peu près 17 ans, Tony en avait 31, McGee plus ou moins 19, Abby approchait la trentaine, Gibbs les 46 et Ducky 55. *****

**Point commun :** Impossible.

.

**Self-Insert**

**Fanfiction :** L'auteur se retrouve dans l'histoire et en devient le personnage principal.

**Ziva :** « Vous connaissez le self-contrôle? »

**Point commun :** Non, mais j'insiste, je peux m'en aller, pas besoin de vous faire perdre votre temps!

.

**UA (AU en anglais)**

**Fanfiction :** Acronyme signifiant univers alternatif.

**Ziva :** « Une arme. »

**Point commun :** Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie!

.

**Universe**

**Fanfiction :** Même cadre que la série, mais les personnages existants ont été remplacés par ceux de l'auteur.

**Ziva :** « L'univers est vaste, la Terre aussi. Vous saviez qu'on peut dissimuler un corps presque où on veut? »

**Point commun :** Liste des choses à faire : acheter des antidépresseurs, calmants, tranquillisants et du chocolat, trouver le numéro du meilleur psy du pays, engager un garde du corps, non deux, trois...

.

**Postérité de ces indications**

**Fanfiction :** Éclaircissement probant de vos futures lectures.

**Ziva :** Prenez-garde!

**Point commun :** Oubli de toutes ces indications quelques minutes après avoir fermé cette page.

* * *

*** Je me base sur l'âge des personnages connus dans la série : Ziva (12 novembre 1982), Tony (13 septembre 1968), Ducky (12 avril 1944). ****Pour les années de naissance manquantes, je me suis inspirée de celles des acteurs. **

**Je vous l'avais dit : du grand n'importe quoi une nouvelle fois avec une Ziva très menaçante !**

**Ca vous a plu quand même ou pas ? ****Déçus qu'il y en ai pas d'autres ?**


	5. Abigail Sciuto

**L'AIPM étant passé par là, j'ai un nouvel OS à vous proposer ! **

**Pour ceux qui connaissent, le principe reste le même avec des définitions de termes liés à la fanfiction. Il est vraiment sous forme d'interview celui-là, enfin presque, et le caractère d'Abby est mieux respecté que l'ont été les autres. **

**Pour changer, ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Fanfiction mode d'emploi **

**...ou comment expliquer (en partie) le fonctionnement de Abigail Sciuto**

.

**Définition**

**Fanfiction :** Récit fictif sur une série. Synonyme : épisode virtuel.

**Abby :** Abigail Sciuto, préfère qu'on l'appelle Abby, experte médico-légale du NCIS, donne des noms à ses machines comme à ses dents, gothique, aime les tatouages et la musique à sa mesure, surnommée Electra par les techniciens, accro au CafPow, bavarde, connait la langue des signes, sait lire sur les lèvres, est capable de faire une disparaître une personne de la surface de la Terre sans laisser de traces, a inventé ses propres règles (se reporter à la fiche de Gibbs, agent dont elle est le chouchou), dort dans un cercueil...

**Point commun (dans la mesure du possible) :** Ont besoin d'être expliqué. Et c'est encore moi qui m'y colle ! *sanglot du journaliste*

.

**A.I.P.M.**

**Fanfiction :** Maladie touchant les lecteurs de fanfictions (NCIS surtout) caractérisée pas une Attente Insupportable et des Pulsions Meurtrières ainsi que des reviews humoristiques à l'encontre de l'auteur sadique tardant à mettre la suite de son histoire.

**Abby :** « J'ai toujours été excellente aux devinettes ! Alors... A pour acide ? I comme ionique peut-être ? P au lieu de plasma et M pour magnétique ? »

**Point commun :** Heu... c'est presque ça.

.

**Stades 1, 2 et 3**

**Fanfiction :** Il s'agit des principaux stades de l'AIPM. Le premier est caractérisé par les reviews humoristiques, l'attente insupportable et les pulsions meurtrières. Le deuxième voit apparaître un désordre mental. On ne parle pas de démence, simplement de quelques problèmes psychiatriques. On ajoute au troisième une affection physique. La santé mentale se dégrade aussi énormément.

**Abby :** « Je connais ! Ça me fait pareil quand ils sont en rupture de stock au Sarbuck ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, hein ! Non parce que je sais qu'il y a des mauvaises langues qui disent que c'est à cause de moi. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à boire du CafPow. Bon, c'est vrai que j'en prends beaucoup, mais c'est à cause des enquêtes. Vous avez déjà essayé de rester alerte sans caféine ? Bon je sais que c'est possible. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un... »

**Point commun :** Je sens que ça va être très long aujourd'hui...

.

**M.C.**

**Fanfiction :** Médicaments Chocolatés utilisés pour les deux premiers stades de l'AIPM principalement.

**Abby :** « Encore une devinette ? Génial ! Alors MC, ça peut être Mac, comme Tim ou les PC. C'est peut-être là qu'il faut chercher, MC, PC... je chauffe ? Dîtes-moi ! »

**Point commun :** Promis, dès qu'il y en a un, je fais la danse de la joie en criant comme un dingue et en agitant mes feuilles et mon crayon.

.

**M.S.L.**

**Fanfiction :** Médicaments Sucrés Liquides, réservés aux stades 2 et 3.

**Abby :** « Mais vous en avez combien des comme ça ? Ça ne me dérange pas, soyons d'accord, c'est juste que je pensais que vous étiez là pour discuter avec moi de mon travail, vous comprenez ? En même temps, c'est ce que le directeur m'a dit et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il faille le croire. Vous feriez confiance à quelqu'un qui mâchouille un cure dent à longueur de journée, vous ? »

**Point commun :** Et si on passait à la suite ? Je vous donnerai les définitions !

.

**Bâtiment III et IV**

**Fanfiction :** Ce sont les lieux où les lecteurs atteints des formes les plus sévères d'AIPM sont enfermés. Ils se trouvent à Bethesda. Le bâtiment III comporte cinq étages réservés aux patients. Il y a trente chambres par étage. Elles sont numérotées de 101 à 530. Le Bâtiment IV possède seulement quatre étages.

**Abby :** « Bethesda ? Mais c'est là que Tony a été quand il a eu la peste ! »

**Point commun :** Oubliez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne danserai pas !

.

**Personnel médical principal**

**Fanfiction :** Docteur Archibald Queen (directeur du Bâtiment III (DB-III), de l'aile RAIPM et supérieur du DBIV), Docteur Brad Pitt...

**Abby :** « QUOI ! ? »

**Point commun :** _Notre reporter fut dans l'incapacité de fournir cette donnée pour cause de « surdité passagère ». Nous attendons toujours le remboursement du micro détruit au même moment._

.

**Personnel M. P. (suite)**

**Fanfiction :** Docteur Pitt (directeur du Bâtiment IV (DB-IV)), Perry Grays, Beth Walsh (médecins), Andrew Rinner alias Ping, Fantine Latulipe, Carie Longstone (infirmiers), Alan Sig, Davis Miller (psychiatres).

**Abby :** « Vous les connaissez tous ? »

**Point commun :** Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'aille au marché dans la brousse ?

.

**Autre personnel**

**Fanfiction :** Harry Johnson (Chef cuisinier), Zin Jacobs (chef de la sécurité), Maria Gonzales (femme de ménage), James Coll (peintre), Karl Reynolds (décorateur), Glen Yound (jardinier)

**Abby :** « Dîtes, votre décorateur, vous croyez qu'il pourrait venir travailler ici ? Parce que ce orange... »

**Point commun :** Je sais que les fleurs ça se mange. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus !

.

**Raipy**

**Fanfiction :** L'aile RAIPM (Remèdes à l'AIPM) relie les deux bâtiments. Elle comporte le NCISMarket, le DécaDocs, le CastoRoom, le Medica's Café et le Temple.

**Abby :** « Un temple, vous avez un temple ? »

**Point commun :** Mais je vous parle de Raipy, pas du Temple !

.

**Medica's Café**

**Fanfiction :** L'endroit vital pour tous les patients atteints de l'AIPM. Commandez des glaces aux antidépresseurs ou des gâteaux recouverts de petites pilules roses et bleues, ce qui vous fait envie et vous permettra de faire face à l'AIPM.

**Abby :** « Raipy, c'est un nom de chien, je trouve. Pour le café, vous pourriez me donner le numéro ? Oh, c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour les autres. Moi, j'ai le CafPow pour tenir quand on a des affaires stressantes. »

**Point commun :** Et ça n'arrive _que_ 99% du temps ? Donc, s'ils font sans, c'est que l'un comme l'autre sont des remèdes. Yaouh ! J'ai trouvé un truc en commun !

.

**DécaDocs**

**Fanfiction :** C'est là que se fournit l'ensemble du corps médical, pour les demandes farfelues des patients (costumes, bouchons d'oreilles...).

**Abby :** « Finalement, c'était mieux les devinettes. »

**Point commun :** Vous ne voulez pas faire de commentaires ? Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

.

**CastoRoom**

**Fanfiction :** Il est réservé au service d'entretien pour les travaux éponymes et de décoration. Il est fréquenté par les techniciens de surfaces et les décorateurs (peintres, carreleurs...).

**Abby :** « Une chambre de quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi « casto » ? Je sais ce qu'est une caste, mais là... non, ne me dîtes rien, je vais trouver. »

**Point commun :** *soupir* Vous êtes sûre que vous ne préfériez pas quand je vous donnais les définitions ?

.

**Temple**

**Fanfiction :** Il est dédié aux différents dieux de la fanfiction NCIS (les autres séries n'étant pas encore touchées pas l'épidémie). Plusieurs autels sont attribués à chacune des divinités existantes. Le plus imposant est réservé au Dieu de la Fanfiction, Difan.

**Abby :** « Sérieux ? Où il est ? Parce qu'il faut _absolument_ que je fasse des offrandes à certains ! »

**Point commun :** On avait le lieu, maintenant on a le fidèle. On progresse.

.

**S.O.S. Suicide**

**Fanfiction :** Standard téléphonique où...

**Abby :** « J'y suis bénévole ! »

**Point commun :** Et je vais bientôt en être client...

.

**S.P.M.S.**

**Fanfiction :** Soutient au Personnel Médical Surmené, ouvert de 8h à 20h sans interruption tous les jours. Lorsque le standard est fermé, vous êtes renvoyés à SOS suicide.

**Abby :** « J'y ai été aussi. Attendez... c'est _eux_ que j'empêchais de se pendre ? »

**Point commun :** Vous pourriez avoir pitié de moi, comme pour eux, et me donner de quoi compléter correctement cette rubrique ?

.

**R.R.A.**

**Fanfiction :** La Réunion des Reviewers Anonymes.

**Abby :** « Pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir moi et pas McGee ? C'est lui l'écrivain que je sache. »

**Point commun :** Je me pose la même question.

.

**Postérité de ces indications**

**Fanfiction :** Éclaircissement probant de vos futures lectures.

**Abby :** Que diriez-vous de ne jamais aller au NCIS ?

**Point commun :** Oubli de toutes ces indications quelques minutes après avoir fermé cette page.

* * *

**Pour plus d'informations sur cette terrible maladie qu'est l'AIPM, allez faire un tour là : _Le Bureau des Pleurs, AIPM _et_ Le Questionnaire_. Vous trouverez ces fics sur mon profil.**

**Sinon... une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


End file.
